Fire Ingram
Fire Ingram is a rouge Bakugan who was mutated in Aqua's research. Ingram then set off to destroy all Bakugan who stood in his way. His Mechtogan is Fire Slynix and his Mechtogan Titan is Fire Dreadeon Titan. Information Before mutation he was a caring and loyal Bakugan. After mutation he was so evil all that physically touched him was damaged by the flames burning within Ingram, as shown in "Hurricane Season". Ingram can use Aquos and Pyrus abilities too, making him difficult to defeat. As stated before his evolution his goal is to destroy the Universe, but before he does, he needs more power. Personality Fire Ingram loves to smack talk and use bad language to wind his opponent up, giving him the upperhand. Ingram uses that tactic because anger will cloud their mind. Ingram could care less about anyone but himself and is extremely arrogant. His worst enemy is Dragon, who wants to kill Ingram. Fire Ingram will take advantage of his strong Ability Cards and try to destroy anyone who battles him. History Fire Ingram will be first seen in "Mechtogan Battle" ''after Aqua tells his friends about his story: how Ingram consumed Gold Coast. He will evolve into Lightning Ingram. 'Ability Cards' *'Maximum Quasar: Adds 800 Gs to Fire Ingram (Pyrus) *'Epic Blazer: '''Subtracts 500 Gs from the opponent (Ventus) *'Fusion Reflector: 'Transfers 600 Gs from the opponent to Fire Ingram and wipes out all the opponent's abilities (Ventus) *'Acid Rain: 'Brings the apponent down to 0 Gs (Note: can be very fatal) (Aquos) *'Volcano Geku - Hand Demon: 'Transfers 700 Gs from the opponent to Fire Ingram (Pyrus) *'Fire Tornado X: 'Subtracts 600 Gs from the apponent (Pyrus) *'Ingram Split: 'Splits Ingram into 4, Adding 4X his current power level to him (Ventus) *'Slash Force - Hand Demon: 'Adds 900 Gs to Fire Ingram (Aquos) *'Attaching Grapple Aqua: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Fire Ingram (Aquos/Ventus) *'Flaming Whip Storm: 'Wipes out the opponent's ability (Pyrus) *'Aquos Screen: 'Reverses abiliy effects of all non - Pyrus Bakugan and adds 700 Gs to Fire Ingram (Aquos) *'Ventus Shooter: 'Subtracts 500 Gs from the apponent (Ventus) 'Hidden Abilities *'Ventus X: '''Transfers 600 Gs from all opponents to Ingram's team mates (Ventus) *'Subterra X: 'Nullifies all of the opponent's ability cards and adds 100 Gs to Fire Ingram *'Haos X: 'Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent to Fire Ingram *'Aquos X: 'Adds 1000 Gs to all of Fire Ingram's team mates *'Pyrus X: 'Fuses him with the opponent, paralyzing them *'Darkus X: 'Adds 100 Gs to Fire Ingram *'Ultimate Fire Style - Tornado Tsunami: '''Transfers all of the opponent's Gs to Fire Ingram and prevents them from activating any abilities (All) Gallery Ventus FlashIngram.png|Ingram's first appearance Pyrus FlashIngram Open.png|Ingram's ball form 238px-338px-Haos FlashIngram.png|Ingram using Haos X Phoenix att.png|Ingram using Subterra X Haos_FlashIngram_Open.png Darkus FlashIngram Open.png Darkus FlashIngram.png|Ingram using Darkus X Anime 543px-Arachne vs Fire Ingram.png|Fire Ingram VS Arachne Trivia *Fire Ingram out of all villains is the most loathsome, rude and evil. His behaviour is also foreshadowed in a flashback. Coincedentally he acts like Black Angel. *Fire Ingram is the only known villainous Earth Bakugan that isn't American. Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Mutated Bakugan Category:Antagonist Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Fire Army Category:Earth Bakugan